


Husband

by OneVeryPickyArmy



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, cute relationship, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneVeryPickyArmy/pseuds/OneVeryPickyArmy
Summary: Ian gets fed up with Mickey's obsession with their wedding and snaps. Mickey shows Ian how much he loves him and why he wants their wedding to go this way. This is my first time writing smut so please don't judge me. I hope you enjoy:)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144





	Husband

"You sure you got the right flowers?" Mickey asked impatiently as he paced around the kitchen, looking over his planning book.

"Yes," Ian replied, rolling his eyes. Mickey has been on this tangent about having a big, fancy straight-like wedding for weeks now. Ian loved to see his fiancé excited, he loved to see that he was doing something that made him happy, but God, Ian hated it. He just wanted a small, invisible wedding. It was what made sense for them. But he couldn't bare to hurt Mickey again, so he went along with it.

"And you booked the delivery man to sent the chairs to the Bamboo?"

"Oh, shit, I forgot. I'll call him now." Ian said as he stopped fiddling with his ring to stand up and grab his phone from the kitchen counter.

"Are you kidding me, Gallagher? We need this to be organized!" Mickey exclaimed, shocked.

"I know, I know," Ian replied, getting more and more annoyed with every comment his fiancé made.

"We still need to have all those candles delivered, I need to send a deposit to the caterer, you still need to write a guest list-"

"Jesus, Mick! I know, okay? I know about all the shit I have to do. Can you please just get off my ass for one second?" Ian finally snapped. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. 

Mickey's face went from frustrated to confused within seconds. He scanned the younger boy's face. "What the fuck is up with you?" Mickey asked sternly.

"It's just, I-I don't know if you even want this for us. I understand that you want to make Terry angry, and I support you, but is this really what you want?"

"What the fuck are you saying? Are you trying to break off-"

"I'm not breaking anything off, Mickey. I want to marry you, more than anything. I just feel like you're putting on a show. Is this really what you want? Are you really ready for this?"

Mickey's face softened at his fiancé's words. He walked up to Ian, so that they were only inches apart. "Yes. It's what I want."

"But-"

"Ian, I was scared to be myself for a long time. I was scared to be happy, scared to love you. And yes, part of all this is because I can't wait to see that son of a bitch lose his mind over his son having a big, queer wedding. But I also want this because I want everyone to know that I'm not scared anymore. I want everyone know that I love you and that I'll fucking love you until I die. But if you really don't want any of this, I'll call it off. I don't care if it's not this way, but I want nothing more than to be married to you." Mickey assured, placing his hand gently on Ian's lower cheek and stroking his jaw with his thumb.

"Then let's fucking do it. If it makes you happy, it makes me happy," Ian said, smiling 

Mickey then pressed his lips softly against Ian's, his tongue running softly over the younger boy's lower lip until he opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to enter each other's mouths. Soon, they were attacking each other with passionate, open-mouthed kisses. Their teeth clashed together as they explored each other's mouths. 

Once their lips were red and swollen, both men pulled back slowly, softly panting for air as they rested their foreheads against one another's. 

"Is anyone home?" Mickey whispered.

"No, and they won't be until tonight," Ian replied, locking eyes with the older boy as he smiled mischievously.

Mickey then grabbed Ian by the arm and led him upstairs, kicking off his shoes on the way up. Ian followed quickly, clearly just as eager.

Once they arrived to Fiona's old bedroom, Mickey flipped Ian around and pressed him against the door, shutting it. He caught his lips once more as his fingers fumbled with the buttons of Ian's top. Once he had gotten the first three, he detached himself from Ian's mouth in order to pull his shirt over his head. He immediately went back to kissing Ian, this time on the soft spot on his neck. He kissed and sucked, and bit lightly, until Ian's whole body was trembling.

Mickey then grabbed Ian's hips and turned him towards the bed, pushing him onto his back. He kissed down his neck and over his collar bone, dragged his tongue over each nipple, then continued to kiss down Ian's abdomen. He paused to rip his T-Shirt over his head, then moved his hands to fumble with Ian's belt.

Before Mickey could undo Ian's pants, he was swiftly flipped onto his back. Ian quickly gained dominance, straddling Mickey's hips as he leaned down to nibble at the love of his ear.

"Stop," Mickey whispered softly, pressing his hand against Ian's chest to push him back.

"What?" Ian asked, immediately scanning his fiancé's face for pain or fear. All he saw was a crooked smile and his bright blue eyes piercing his own. "Is everything okay?" Ian asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just- will you let me lead?" Mickey asked, slowly rotating his hips to get out from underneath Ian to push him onto his back. "I want you to let me do all the work. Just let me show you how much I love you, okay?"

All Ian could do was nod as the older boy continued his previous actions and started to kiss down his abs and licked slightly as he went further down. This time, he successfully unbuckled Ian's belt and briefly struggled with the zipper, earning a chuckle from Ian. Finally, he undid Ian's pants, moving his body down the bed so that he could pull them off his legs. He then immediately climbed back over Ian's body, and noticed a visible shudder from the younger boy once their groins began to grind together. Ian bucked his hips up, desperate for more friction, but Mickey only moves his hips in long, circular motions, teasing Ian.

"I'm going to show you how much I want you, how much you turn me on," Mickey whispered as he latched his mouth to Ian's neck as one hand reached down his torso, underneath the band of his boxers to grasp his hardening cock. Ian groaned softly, as Mickey began to slowly stroke him, all while continuing to whisper in his ear, "Fuck, you get me so hard."

"Please, Mick," was all Ian could mutter.

Mickey couldn't resist any longer once Ian started to become desperate, started to beg. He swiftly removed Ian's boxers then his own pants and briefs, then returned to pumping Ian. He reached over Ian's head to the left of him to grab a bottle of lube that rested on the bedside table, popped the cap and began making quick work of opening himself up. He scissored himself open with one hand, still stroking Ian with the other and leaning down every once in a while to suck the tip into his mouth. 

Mickey groaned with satisfaction at himself opening up, but also at the sounds Ian was making. He was squirming underneath him, his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut. Once Mickey was satisfied with how he had stretched open, he lifted himself up to straddle Ian, grabbing his cock roughly and lowering himself down on it, until his ass touched the front of Ian's thighs. 

"Fuck, Mick," Ian moaned, trying not to thrust into him.

Mickey began to rock back and forth, lifting himself up slightly just to slam back down. His pace was slower and gentler than they usually went, as Mickey's intention was to show Ian how much he loved him. 

Mickey moaned loudly as he felt Ian's cock swipe over the sensitive spot inside of him, and adjusted the angle so that he would hit it again. He leaned down to kiss Ian's lips, and Ian not lightly at his lower lip. They made out hungrily as Mickey continued to ride Ian into the mattress. 

Ian bucked his hips subconsciously, always wanting everything Mickey had to offer him and more. He rested his hands on Mickey's hips, locking eyes with him all while being amazed by the incredibly hot sight in front of him.

Mickey kisses Ian's lips once more, moving over to his cheek, then his jaw, under his ear then his neck again. He moved his lips to Ian's ear, and whispered in a low voice, "I can't wait for you to be my husband."

Ian groaned loudly, his hips shaking as he thrusted up into his fiancé. Mickey could tell Ian was so close by the sounds he was making and by the way his hips spasmed beneath him. "Fill me up," Mickey moaned into Ian's mouth, kissing him roughly, "I want to feel you."

Ian was completely taken aback by the way Mickey was talking. It was unbelievably hot. "Fuck," Ian cried as he bucked his hips up once more, earning a groan from Mickey as he came hard inside of him. 

Mickey felt Ian's warmth, and slowed his hips, resting his forehead against Ian's, while he waited for him to come down from his high. Once Ian seemed to have regained awareness, Mickey lifted himself off of him, laying beside him and immediately attaching their lips together.

Ian noticed almost instantly that Mickey had not yet come. He threw his leg over his waist and straddled him, moving lower and lower until he was facing his cock. He stroked him roughly. "Let me take care of you now," he said, his voice low and lusty.

All Mickey could do was groan uncontrollably once Ian took him into his mouth all at once. He bobbed his head up and down, his tongue flat under his shaft and rotating his wrist. "I want you to come for me," Ian said once he removed his mouth.

Mickey threw his hands in Ian's hair, tangling his fingers in his red locks. "Fuck, I love you," he moaned.

"I love you too, Mick," Ian replied as he leaned down and took Mickey's length all the way down once more, until he was coming down his throat in strangled groans. Ian swallowed hard down, licking him clean, then lifted his head to wipe his chin and lips then laid down beside Mickey. 

Mickey was heaving, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He turned his head to look at the love of his life, resting their foreheads together. He kissed his lips lightly, constantly pulling back to look into his eyes. He then turned around so that his back was pressed against Ian's chest, and basked in his warmth. Ian laid his arm over his body, pulling him closer as he trailed butterfly kisses over his neck. 

"I can't wait to be your husband," Ian smiled, kissing Mickey's jaw.

"Yeah, me neither," Mickey replied, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
